One Tree Hill: Revelations
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Sam Dawson hires Jonathan to work in his new office as part of his mysterious plan. Nathan is not happy about Lydia dating Andrew. Lydia receives an unexpected offer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **January 3**

Jamie and Nathan sat on the couch.

"Do you really have to go today?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "Sophia's already back in Maine."

"Stay here," Nathan said holding his son tightly.

"I've got to go Dad," Jamie said. "I have work on Monday."

"Okay," Nathan said.

Nathan kissed his son on top of his head and let go.

"Bye Jamie," Nathan said.

"Bye Dad," Jamie said.

Jamie kissed his father on the forehead and left. Nathan walked upstairs to Lydia's room.

"Hey Lydia," Nathan said. "Jamie just left."

Nathan gasped when he saw Lydia and Andrew sitting on Lydia's desk making out.

"Lydia Scott!" Nathan shouted.

Lydia and Andrew looked at Nathan.

"Him!" Nathan shouted. "Him!"

"We just started dating," Lydia said.

Nathan grabbed Andrew by the arm, forcefully took him downstairs, opened the door, and shoved him out.

"And stay out!" Nathan shouted.

Nathan slammed the door.

"Lydia!" Nathan shouted. "Get down here!"

Lydia came downstairs.

"I forbid you to date him!" Nathan shouted.

"But Dad…" Lydia said before Nathan cut her off.

"No!" Nathan shouted. "You're not dating Andrew Martin! He is bad news!"

"I happen to like him," Lydia said.

"Why?" Nathan asked. "He used to film you when you weren't looking!"

"He's changed," Lydia said.

"You're grounded!" Nathan shouted.

"Seriously?" Lydia asked. "You're grounding me?"

"Yes!" Nathan shouted. "Now go to your room!"

Lydia began walking upstairs as Keith began walking downstairs.

"Dad's having one of his fits again," Lydia said.

Keith turned around and walked back upstairs to his room. Haley walked into the house.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said.

"Hey," Haley said. "Are you in one of your moods again?"

"No," Nathan lied.

"I heard you from outside," Haley said.

"Andrew Martin!" Nathan shouted. "She's dating Andrew Martin!"

"Remember what your therapist said," Haley reminded her husband.

"No shouted and take deep breaths," Nathan said. "But Andrew Martin!"

"Breathe," Haley said.

Nathan took deep breaths.

"Just relax," Haley said. "Andrew has matured this past year. I think he and Lydia make a cute couple."

"Okay," Nathan said.

Haley walked upstairs to the master bedroom and Nathan waited for her to close the door.

"Why him?!" Nathan screamed.

"I heard that!" Haley shouted from downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chase and Jonathan were sitting at a table at Tric talking.

"Now when school starts on Monday, don't let the fact that Andrew and Lydia are dating effect your grades," Chase said. "Promise me that?"

"I promise," Jonathan said.

"Okay," Chase said patting his son on the shoulder.

Chase handed Jonathan some money.

"Here's $10 for dinner because I have to work late tonight," Chase said. "No pizza."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"I mean it Jonathan," Chase said. "No pizza."

"What do you have against pizza?" Jonathan asked.

"Pizza is not a proper meal," Chase said.

"I go to the gym every day," Jonathan said. "Want to see my abs?"

"No," Chase said. "I'm fine. But part of keeping those abs is eating other stuff besides pizza."

"You're right," Jonathan said. "I'll go eat fried squid"

Chase looked at Jonathan.

"I'm joking," Jonathan said. "I'll go to Subway."

"Good idea," Chase said. "No cookies."

Jonathan looked at Chase.

"Okay," Chase said. "You can have one cookie. But it has to be oatmeal raisin."

"Got it," Jonathan said.

"And I want my receipt and change," Chase said.

"Yes your majesty," Jonathan said.

"What's that?" Chase asked.

"Yes Dad," Jonathan said.

Jonathan walked out Tric and down the sidewalk. As he walked, a yellow BMW pulled up and the front passenger seat rolled down to reveal Sam at the steering wheel.

"Hello Jonathan," Sam said.

"Sam Dawson," Jonathan said.

"Hop in," Sam said. "I want to talk to you."

"I'm actually on my way to Subway," Jonathan said.

"You don't want a sandwich for dinner," Sam said. "Let's go get some sushi and talk. I'll pay."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan," Sam said. "Why are you acting scared of me?"

"I don't really know you," Jonathan replied.

"I just want to talk," Sam said.

"Okay," Jonathan said.

While Jonathan and Sam sat down at a table waiting for the sushi, Sam looked at Jonathan.

"So tell me Jonathan," Sam said. "Do you have a job?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "I work at the library."

"Do they pay you well?" Sam asked.

"$5 an hour," Jonathan replied.

"How would you like to quit your job and come and work for me?" Sam asked.

"No offense sir," Jonathan said. "But I don't think my dad would approve of his 16-year-old taking a job on the other side of the country."

"No," Sam said. "I'm moving to Tree Hill and I'm opening an office for Sire. I need someone to come three days a week from 3:30 to 7:30 and answer the phone and organize some files."

"Oh," Jonathan said.

"I am willing to pay you $8 an hour," Sam said. "That's $3 more an hour than you make at the library."

"I don't know," Jonathan said.

"Come on Jonathan," Sam said. "$96 a week."

"Okay," Jonathan said.

"Can you start on Tuesday?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jonathan replied.

Later, Jonathan arrived home to see Chase sitting on the couch.

"Do you realize what time it is?" Chase asked. "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"My phone died," Jonathan replied.

Jonathan handed Chase his $10.

"You didn't go to Subway?" Chase asked.

"You know Sam Dawson?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Chase replied.

"Well when I was leaving Tric, he pulled up and asked me to get into his car," Jonathan said. "He took me to eat sushi and offered me a job at his new office."

"What's the job?" Chase asked.

"Answering the phone and organizing files," Jonathan replied. "I took the job and I'm quitting my job at the library."

"Okay," Chase said. "I'm happy that you got a new job, but I wonder why he wanted to offer the job to you so bad."

"I don't know," Jonathan said.

"If you ever feel he makes you uncomfortable, just tell me," Chase said.

"Dad," Jonathan said. "It's not like he's obsessed with me."

Meanwhile, Sam arrived at his new apartment. He immediately went to his desk and grabbed his notebook which contained a list entitled "My Plan For Jonathan". He put a checkmark by "Hire Jonathan".

"My plan is now in action," Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **January 8**

Lydia and Andrew stood by Lydia's locker.

"New year, new semester, new girlfriend," Andrew said about to kiss Lydia.

"Not here," Lydia said. "There's a security camera."

"Damn these new security cameras," Andrew said.

"They're not new," Lydia said. "They're like 10 years old."

"Lydia Scott to the principal's office," Rimkus's said over the intercom.

"Nice knowing you," Andrew said.

Lydia walked to Rimkus's office where Rimkus was waiting.

"Have a seat Miss Scott," Rimkus said.

Lydia sat down.

"Is this because I quit the cheerleading squad in a huff?" Lydia asked.

"No," Rimkus replied. "Lydia, you have taken almost all your required classes and have taken on several advanced courses. After this semester, if you wish, you can skip your junior year and be a senior next semester."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"Really," Rimkus replied.

"Wow," Lydia said. "I'm having several flashbacks to 7th grade."

"I will need to know your decision by February 1st," Rimkus said. "Talk to your parents and let me know what you decide."

"I will," Lydia said.

Later at home, Lydia sat on the couch while Nathan and Haley stood at the kitchen bar.

"Skipping a grade again?" Nathan asked. "I don't know Lydia."

"It's okay with me," Haley said. "If you want to skip a grade then you can."

"No," Nathan said. "Absolutely not."

"Nathan," Haley said.

"I didn't even want her to skip 8th grade!" Nathan shouted. "Think about it Hales!"

"Don't yell at me," Haley said. "If she wants to skip, then she can."

"First she starts dating that Martin kid and now she's going to skip a grade again!" Nathan shouted. "I have to go somewhere!"

Nathan stormed out the kitchen door and Haley sat on the couch beside Lydia.

"Maybe I shouldn't skip junior year," Lydia said.

"Don't let him get to you like that," Haley said. "Your father just has a hard time dealing with you growing up. He went through the same thing with Jamie."

"As I recall, he slapped Jamie in the face when he told him that he was going to propose to Sophia," Lydia said.

"Well he's better now," Haley said. "And don't worry, I never get that angry with you."

"You called me a bitch last year when you were mad at me," Lydia said.

"Let's not live in the past," Haley said.

Keith came downstairs.

"Why is Daddy just sitting in his car crying?" Keith asked. "I saw him out my window."

"Come here," Haley said.

Keith sat on the other side of Haley.

"Sometimes mommies and daddies need to go somewhere private and have a good cry," Haley said.

"It's Lydia's fault isn't it?" Keith asked.

"I swear you little troll!" Lydia shouted.

Keith ran upstairs and Haley pointed at Lydia.

"No!" Haley said sternly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **January 9**

Sam led Jonathan into the reception area of the new Sire Records office. There were two desks. One desk had a young secretary sitting at it while the other desk had a nametag for Jonathan.

"This is Susan the fulltime secretary," Sam said. "If you ever have any trouble, she will help you. Susan, this is Jonathan."

"Hey," Susan said.

"Okay Jonathan," Sam said. "Have a seat at your desk."

Jonathan sat down at his desk and Sam got some files and a port file holder and sat them down.

"I'll need you to alphabetize these and put them in the file holder," Sam said. "Once their organized, please bring me the file holder. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Jonathan said.

"And if the phone rings, please answer it and write down any messages," Sam said.

"Yes sir," Jonathan said.

Chase walked into the area.

"There's my working son," Chase said.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm here to do what every good parent does to their child," Chase said. "I'm here to embarrass you at work. Smile."

Chase got out his phone and took a picture.

"Bye Dad," Jonathan said.

"They grow up so fast," Chase said.

"Goodbye Dad," Jonathan said.

"See you at home," Chase said. "I'm making rice spaghetti and turkey meatballs tonight."

"Sounds good," Jonathan said.

Chase left and Jonathan began alphabetizing the files.

"Your father seems nice," Sam said.

"Very nice," Jonathan said. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably still be in and out of homes."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"My parents died in a horrible accident when I was 5," Jonathan said. "They were on their way to the theatre when their car slid off the road into a river. They both drowned. After that I was in and out of foster home for 10 years until Dad took me in and adopted me."

"I'm so sorry to hear about you parents," Sam said. "That must have been very difficult for you at such a young age."

"It really was," Jonathan said.

Sam gave Jonathan a hug.

"Sorry," Sam said. "That was weird."

"A little bit," Jonathan said.

"I'm going to go across the street and get a salad," Sam said. "Would you like one?"

"No thanks," Jonathan said.

"Oh, I think you want a salad," Sam said. "You too Susan."

"Please make sure mine doesn't have murdered chicken," Susan said.

"She's a vegetarian," Sam explained. "Now if the phone rings and it's a girl named Felicity, hang up."

"Who's Felicity?" Jonathan asked.

"My ex-fiancé who had a baby with my brother," Sam replied.

"Sorry," Jonathan said.

Sam walked out of the building and Jonathan looked at file holder.

"Susan," Jonathan said. "There's a lock on this."

"Oh yeah," Susan said. "The key is on his desk."

Jonathan walked into Sam's office area where the key was on top of a piece of paper. As Jonathan reached for the key, he noticed the list written on the paper. It was the "My Plan For Jonathan" paper.

"What the hell?" Jonathan asked aloud.

Jonathan picked up the list and read it. He then dropped it, ran out of the building, and ran all the way home. Once in the house, Jonathan saw Chase sitting on the couch.

"Jonathan?" Chase asked.

"You were right," Jonathan said. "There's something not right about Sam Dawson! He has a list entitled "My Plan For Jonathan"! He's had some messed up plan!"

Later, Chase stormed in Sam's office area where Sam was sitting at his desk.

"I know about the list!" Chase shouted. "Give me one reason not to kick your ass!"

"It's not what you think," Sam said.

"What is it then?" Chase asked.

"Jonathan is my brother," Sam said.

"Huh?" Chase asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **January 10**

Jonathan sat on the couch alone on Wednesday night watching television. There was a knock on the door. Jonathan got up and opened the door to see Sam.

"You!" Jonathan shouted.

"Jonathan," Sam said. "Please let me explain."

"You have 2 minutes," Jonathan said. "Come in."

Sam came in and he and Jonathan sat on the couch.

"I know that list you found may have seemed creepy," Sam said. "Look Jonathan, I told your dad this yesterday, but I made him promise to let me tell you."

"Tell me what?" Jonathan asked.

"When I was born, my birth parents gave me up for adoption," Sam explained. "I spent my whole life wondering who they were, but it was a closed adoption. Last year I hired a private investigator and I found out who my birth parents were."

"Who were they?" Jonathan asked.

"Amy and Paul Youngberg," Sam replied.

"My parents were Amy and Paul Youngberg," Jonathan said.

"Yes," Sam said nodding.

"So we're brothers?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes," Sam said nodding his head.

Jonathan and Sam sat quietly for about 10 minutes.

"Jonathan," Sam said. "I want you to know that I am not going to take you away from your Dad. I just wanted you to know who I was and I hope in time we can get to know each other and be friends."

Jonathan and Sam embraced tightly.

"If you want to come back and work for me, the job is yours," Sam said.

"Thank you," Jonathan said.

Later that night, Chase was asleep in his bed as the rain poured and thunder boomed outside. Jonathan quietly walked into the room.

"Dad," Jonathan said.

Chase woke up.

"Just lie down," Chase said.

Jonathan lied down next to his father and got under the covers.

"Sam stopped by and told me about him being my brother," Jonathan said.

"How do you feel about that?" Chase asked.

"I'm still in shock a little," Jonathan replied. "But it is amazing. I mean I went from having no family to having a father and a brother in a span of 2 years."

"Yeah," Chase said.

"You're the best father ever," Jonathan said.

Chase kissed his son on the forehead.

"And you're the best son ever," Chase said. "Now go to sleep. It's almost midnight."

"Good night Dad," Jonathan said.

"Good night son," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **January 11**

Lydia, Haley, Nathan, and Keith sat down at the kitchen table eating pancakes that Lydia made.

"These pancakes are delicious Lydia," Keith said. "You're the best cook ever!"

"What about the pancakes I make?" Haley asked.

"They're okay," Keith said.

"So Lydia," Haley said. "Don't forget that we have a meeting after school with Rimkus to discuss you being a senior next school year."

"Okay," Lydia said. "Are you coming Dad?"

"No," Nathan said. "Your mother is better at stuff like that."

"Okay," Lydia said. "Well I'd better go get ready for school."

Lydia got up and walked upstairs. Haley hit Nathan upside the head.

"Ow!" Nathan said.

"Could've had a V8!" Haley said.

Haley got up and walked upstairs leaving Nathan thinking.

"Wow," Keith said. "Mama is not a force to be reckoned with."

Nathan looked at Keith and laughed.

"Remember Daddy," Keith said. "Lydia is your daughter and she looks up to you and wants you to be proud of her. You're hurting her feelings but treating her like she's doing something bad. I think it's cool that Lydia got to skip 8th grade and she gets to skip junior year. I wish I could've skipped kindergarten. I could've done without all that drama."

"What drama did you possibly have in kindergarten?" Nathan asked.

"We're talking about Lydia, not me," Keith said. "Now I think you should go with Mama to Lydia's school today and stop being such a biatch."

Keith got up and walked upstairs to his room.

"Did he just say biatch?" Nathan asked himself aloud.

Later, Haley and Lydia were speaking with Rimkus in her office.

"I think it would be a great idea for Lydia to skip a grade," Haley said. "She has my consent."

Nathan walked into the office.

"Am I late?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan," Haley said. "I already gave my consent."

"I just wanted to let Rimkus know that I think it would be best if Lydia skips junior year," Nathan said.

"Thank you Dad," Lydia said.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk," Nathan said. "I really am proud of you."

Lydia ran over to her father and gave him a big hug.

Later, Haley, Nathan, and Lydia were eating at Scott and Keller's Seafood Joint.

"It's so exciting that you get to be a senior next year," Haley said.

"I know," Lydia said.

"We are such great parents," Nathan said.

"Where's Keith?" Lydia asked.

"He's with Quinn and Clay," Nathan said.

"Quinn and Clay are over there," Lydia said pointing at the table across from the where Quinn and Clay were having a romantic dinner.

Haley and Nathan got worried looks on their faces.

"He's with Lily and Aaron," Lydia said shaking her head.

"Oh yeah," Nathan said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **February 1**

Jenna was at the supermarket in the cereal isle. As she reached for a cereal box, she couldn't reach it.

"Why are these boxes so high?" Jenna asked herself.

"Need some help?" a voice asked.

Jenna turned around to see Sam standing there. His hair was dyed dark brown.

"Sam," Jenna said.

"Hi Jenna," Sam said. "You need help?"

"Oh yeah," Jenna said pointing at the cereal box.

Sam reached over, got the box, and put it in Jenna's cart.

"Thank you," Jenna said.

"Look Jenna," Sam said. "It's been over a month. Are you avoiding me?"

"Yes," Jenna replied. "I don't want to start a relationship with you and then fall for you and then you'll have to move back to California and break my heart."

"I'm not moving back to California," Sam said. "I'm running Sire Records from Tree Hill."

"You are?" Jenna asked. "You're staying in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Later, Jenna and Sam were lying under the covers of Sam's bed in each other's arms.

"That was amazing," Jenna said.

"It sure was," Sam agreed.

Later, Sam and Jenna sat at Sam's kitchen's table wearing robes.

"So Jonathan is your brother?" Jenna asked.

"Yes," Sam replied. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Hungry for some more of what we just did?" Jenna asked suggestively.

"Oh you," Sam laughed. "I mean hungry for food. I know how to make this really good soup from scratch."

"Sounds good," Jenna said.

Sam and Jenna shared a kiss right as Sam's phone began to ring. Sam looked at his phone.

"It's Chase," Sam said as he answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Sam," Chase said. "Look, I'm sorry I'm calling about this, but I was asked to be a best man at my cousin's wedding in Aiken, South Carolina. I have to leave tomorrow and won't be back until next week. I know Jonathan is old enough to stay by himself, but I'll be gone a whole week and being a father, I really don't want him to stay alone all that time and I really don't trust Chris Keller."

"So you want me to watch after Jonathan," Sam said.

"Could you?" Chase asked. "I mean it would be a perfect opportunity for you to bond as brothers."

"Will do sir," Sam said. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Chase said. "Goobye."

"Bye, bye," Sam said.

Sam hung up his phone and looked at Jenna.

"Guess who's watching after his brother for a whole week," Sam said.

"Albert Nichioli?" Jenna asked jokingly.

"Who the heck is that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jenna said. "I just made him up."

"You're so funny," Sam said. "Now I'm going to make some soup."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **February 2**

Lydia arrived home from school to find Nathan and Haley sitting on the couch. Lydia sat between her parents.

"Hey Lyd," Nathan said. "How was school?"

"It was okay," Lydia replied.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Haley asked.

"Andrew called me bossy," Lydia said. "I'm not bossy! Am I?"

"A little bit," Nathan replied. "You get that from your mother."

"I'm not bossy," Haley said.

 **2007**

Haley and Nathan were standing outside the movie theater.

"Look Hales," Nathan said. " _The Simpsons Movie_ is out."

"We're seeing _Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer_ ," Haley said.

 **2009**

Nathan and Haley were standing outside the movie theater again.

" _Star Trek_ is out Hales!" Nathan cheered.

"We're seeing _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ ," Haley said.

 **2011**

"What are we seeing?" Nathan asked his wife outside the movie theater knowing she was going to choose the movie.

"What do you want to see?" Haley asked.

" _The Hangover Part II,_ " Nathan replied.

"Yeah, we're seeing _X-Men: First Class_ ," Haley said.

 **Back in the present**

"Maybe I do get bossy over movies," Haley said. "But you know I have a guilty pleasure for superhero movies."

Keith walked in through the door holding his stomach.

"Hey little buddy," Nathan said. "How was school?"

"My stomach hurts," Keith said crying.

Keith threw up all over the floor.

"Oh sweetie," Haley said.

"I'm sorry," Keith cried.

"Oh my," Lydia said holding her stomach.

Lydia ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Later, Nathan and Haley sat at the kitchen table.

"Well," Nathan said. "Both Keith and Lydia have high fever and stomach aches. Lydia has an appointment with her doctor tomorrow morning at 9:00 and so does Keith."

"When's his appointment?" Nathan asked.

"9:00," Haley replied. "Can you take him?"

"Of course," Nathan replied. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Haley said. "What movie?"

" _S. Darko_ ," Nathan replied.

"We're watching _Suicide Squad_ ," Haley said.

"Of course," Nathan said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chase, Jonathan, and Sam were standing outside Chase and Jonathan's house by Chase's car. Chase was hugging Jonathan tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Chase exclaimed. "I wish you could come."

"You can let go of me now Dad," Jonathan said.

"I know," Chase said. "But I don't want to."

Jonathan kissed Chase on the forehead.

"I love you Dad," Jonathan said.

"I love you too," Chase said.

Chase let go of Jonathan.

"Don't worry Chase," Sam said patting Jonathan on the back. "I will take great care of Jonathan."

After Chase left, Jonathan went to his room and did his homework. Once he was done, he came downstairs where Sam was sitting on the couch. Jonathan sat next to his brother.

"Hey there," Sam said. "Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes," Jonathan replied.

"So what do you usually do on your days off of work after you're done with your homework?" Sam asked.

"I sometimes watch TV," Jonathan replied. "When my dad is home, we sit here on the couch and talk."

"About what?" Sam asked.

"Anything," Jonathan replied.

"Okay," Sam said. "What's your favorite show?"

" _Santa Clarita Diet_ ," Jonathan replied.

"Same," Sam said. "I love Drew Barrymore."

"Me too," Jonathan said. "She's the best."

"Remember in _Donnie Darko_ when she gets fired and goes outside and screams the f word really loud?" Sam asked.

"Who could forget that?" Jonathan asked.

" _Never Been Kissed_ is my favorite," Sam said.

"Me too," Jonathan said. "What's your favorite fruit?"

"Used to be strawberries, but now it's bananas," Sam replied. "I recently developed an allergy to strawberries."

"I'm allergic to strawberries too," Jonathan said.

"Wow," Sam said. "We have a lot in common."

"Question," Jonathan said.

"Answer," Sam said.

"Do you like Jenna?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I do," Sam said. "I haven't felt this way about a girl for a long time. After Felicity had a baby with my brother, I didn't think I could ever feel that way again. Then I met Jenna. What about you? Is there someone special in your life?"

"I had a girlfriend," Jonathan replied. "Lydia."

"Haley's daughter Lydia?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jonathan replied. "We got serious and even though we used protection, there was a pregnancy scare. She turned out not to be pregnant, but she dumped me. Now she's dating my best friend."

"Are you okay with that?" Sam asked.

"I try to be, but it's so awkward," Jonathan replied. "I still love her."

Sam patted his brother on the back.

"Think of it this way," Sam said. "You'll find someone else that you'll love more than you ever loved Lydia. I would have never met Jenna if Felicity hadn't cheated on me. I have feelings for Jenna that I never had for Felicity."

Jonathan and Sam embraced tightly.

"I love you Little Brother," Sam said.

"I love you too Big Brother," Jonathan said. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **February 3**

Jonathan was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Sam came downstairs.

"Good morning Jonathan," Sam said.

"Good morning," Jonathan said.

"Glad I caught you before you left for school," Sam said. "The office is being fumigated so there's no work today."

"Thanks for telling me," Jonathan said.

"You're welcome," Sam said.

Sam patted Jonathan on the back.

"I hope you enjoy school," Sam said.

"Thanks," Jonathan said.

After Jonathan left for school, Sam went to Red Bedroom where Jenna was sitting at the desk.

"Hey," Jenna said.

"Hey," Sam said. "Busy day?"

"Not really," Jenna replied. "The phone lines aren't working and the phone guy can't come until tomorrow, and the internet is down. It's just been a bad morning."

"I'm going to make it a better morning for you," Sam said.

"I'm sorry, but nothing you do can make it a better morning," Jenna said.

"I think I can," Sam said suggestively.

"Oh," Jenna said. "Come here you."

Jenna stood up and Sam walked over and embraced her tightly. Jenna and Sam began making out.

"The door," Jenna said.

"Oh yeah," Sam said.

Sam walked over to the door and shut it. He then took off his shirt and walked back to Jenna.

"Let's do this," Jenna said unbuttoning her shirt.

Sam embraced Jenna tightly and began making out with her. Jenna pushed everything off the desk and lied down on her back while Sam got on top of the desk and continued making out with her. This is when the door opened and Haley walked into the office.

Jenna and Sam stopped what they were doing and stood up.

"Why didn't you lock the door?!"" Jenna shouted.

"I didn't know it had a lock," Sam said.

"I just came to tell you that the phone guy can't come until next Tuesday," Haley said. "I've got to take Lydia to the doctor now."

Haley quickly left and shut the door behind her. Jenna quickly locked the door.

"Where were we?" Jenna asked.

Sam opened his arms once again and he and Jenna shared a tight embrace.

Later that day, Jonathan arrived home to see Sam lying on the couch smiling.

"Hey Big Brother," Jonathan said. "You look happy."

"Jenna and I had sex," Sam said smiling. "5 times."

"5 times?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Sam said smiling. "How was school?"

"It was horrible and I hate everything!" Jonathan shouted before storming upstairs to his room and slamming the door.

"I'd better go talk to him," Sam said aloud to himself.

Sam walked upstairs and went into Jonathan's room where Jonathan was lying down on his bed.

"Rough day?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam asked.

"No," Jonathan said.

"I think we should talk," Sam said.

"No," Jonathan said.

"Well then," Sam said lying down on the bed next to his brother. "I'll just have to stay here with you until you feel like talking."

Jonathan started to get up, but Sam wrapped his arms around him.

"You're not going anywhere until we talk," Sam said.

"I have to use the bathroom," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Sam said releasing his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sam and Jonathan were lying down on Jonathan's bed.

"It wasn't that long ago when I was 16 and in high school," Sam said. "I'm only 22. I know how stressful it is to be a student."

"Mrs. Kramer the algebra teacher gave us a pop quiz today," Jonathan said. "She calls 100 fraction questions a pop quiz."

"Yikes," Sam said. "She sounds like a real bitch."

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Five minutes into the 'quiz' she said time was up and to hand it in. I told her I wasn't finished and she told me that it was my problem."

"I'm so sorry," Sam said.

"I made a really bad grade," Jonathan said.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Sam asked.

"No," Jonathan said.

Jonathan's phone began to ring.

"Hey Dad," Jonathan said when he answered.

"Hey Jonathan," Chase said. "I'm at the rehearsal dinner and I thought I'd call and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine," Jonathan said. "Thanks for having Sam watch me. We've been having a nice time bonding as brothers."

"I'm glad," Chase said. "Well I've got to go give a toast. I love you."

"I love you too," Jonathan said. "Bye Dad."

"Bye son," Chase said.

Chase hung up his phone from the room he was staying in where Samantha was lying next to him in his arms.

"I think it's nice that Jonathan is spending time with his brother," Samantha said.

"Me too," Chase said.

"Thank you for taking me to the wedding," Samantha said.

"Thank you for being my girlfriend," Chase said.

"I like that word," Samantha said smiling.

"Me too," Chase said. "Now we'd better get to that rehearsal dinner for real."

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
